


Something Always Brings Me Back to You

by everylosttouch



Series: The World Just Isn't Ready For Us [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff and Angst, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Song fic, Ten Years Later, Weddings, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylosttouch/pseuds/everylosttouch
Summary: Ten years promises change. With each season and year that passes, there is distance. And yet, no matter how many miles separate them, there’s a force that propels them towards each other.





	Something Always Brings Me Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Part III of _The World Just isn't Ready for Us_ series.  
>  Inspired by Sarah Bareilles's _Gravity_
> 
> If you haven't read part 1 or 2, start [ here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097171)
> 
> Also the song lyrics in this fic are from John McLaughlin's _So Close_ which can be found [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2WHo5bGRNw) if you want to listen along as you read

“You’re what?”

Alec nearly drops the phone at the news. His sister beams on the other side of the line, barely able to get her words out without an excited squeal. He can her smile widely. “I’m getting married, Alec!” She exclaims. “Simon proposed, and I said yes!”

Alec can’t help the smile that crosses his face. “That’s great, Iz,” he states. “I’m glad Simon had it in him.”

There’s a gasp of shock on the other line. “Wait! Did you know already?”

Alec resists a chuckle as he pads across the living room of his small lakeside cabin. He puts back a few books onto the shelves, wedging the phone between his shoulder and jaw. “Iz, he called me to ask for my blessing. Of course I knew.”

He can practically see her pouting on the other side of the line. “You can still act surprised!”

Alec ‘s laughter bubbles over at her tone as he places the last book back on the shelf. He takes the phone back in his hand as he turns to the wall, looking at the yearly calendar there. “Have you two decided on a date then?”

Izzy hums. “Yeah, we decided for the last weekend in March.”

Alec stills. “March? Izzy, that’s two months away!”

“And?” She questions back. “Simon and I have been together for almost _four years_ , Alec. You can’t say we haven’t waited long enough.”

“Yeah, but have you considered you have to—I don’t know— _plan_ it?” He retorts. “Izzy, I love you, but I also know how much meticulous planning you put into everything.”

Izzy scoffs. “Well I’ll have you know, I took Clary and Maia with me to go dress shopping last weekend,” she starts. “And I think we found a dress.”

“You know you’re gonna have to send pictures.”

She giggles. “Of course. I’ll send them after I tell Jace, and if they pass your skyscraper-like standards, I’ll get it.” There’s a bit of shuffling on the other line. “And we don’t really have to worry about a venue either,” she starts, “Si’s parents know this old couple who own a countryside vineyard, and we took a tour of it yesterday. Oh Alec,” she sighs, “You’ll love it there.”

Alec smiles into the phone as he catches the landscape view outside his window. The morning sun rises over the mountains in the distance, their rays extending and shining upon the surface of the lake. It almost looks like a painting.

“I _am_ a sucker for a good view.”

Izzy laughs at that, but it dies out a bit afterwards. “Speaking of good views…”

“Oh no,” Alec mutters. This Segway can’t lead to anything good.

“We’re setting up a guest list of who to send invites to and who we want to be there.” She goes quiet on the other line, and there’s suddenly a somber air around them. “Is there anyone you want to bring?”

Alec’s heart stutters in his chest as he looks down to his feet. He can’t help but feel that sinking feeling settle in his stomach as he reflects on the past few years. He’s tried dating, and moving certainly helped with meeting new types of people, but none of them could compare to—

Alec shakes his head.

_It’s been 10 years, let it go._

He lets out a discontent sigh. “No,” he starts, clearing his throat afterwards. He’s not getting choked up, not at all. “No, it’ll just be me.”

Izzy remains quiet on the other line, and Alec assumes she’s writing things down. “You’ll be able to come, won’t you?” She asks after a minute of silence.

“Of course,” Alec says, marking his calendar for the date. “I’ll call Lydia and tell her. I’m sure she’ll be okay with it. She’s pretty reasonable as long as you notify her a few weeks before.”

“Don’t forget plane tickets, too!”

Alec snorts. “Izzy, I’m not going to forget plane tickets. I live in _Seattle_. I couldn’t drive all that way even if I tried to.”

He can hear Izzy smile into the phone again. “I know, I know. I’m just teasing.” There’s some sort of noise on the other line, but too distant for Alec to hear. “Hey, Si just got home, so I’ve got to run. Is that—?”

“It’s fine,” he retorts, a soft smile on his face. “Go enjoy those engagement jitters.”

Izzy giggles into the phone again. “Thanks, Alec. I’ll see you at the end of March.”

 

The wedding is beautiful. As usual, Izzy has perfected every detail from every flower bouquet to every personal touch littered throughout their venue.

To Alec, it’s both the best and the worst wedding he’s been to.

He really hasn’t been to a wedding in years. No one in his family has ever bothered to settle down. Jace goes back and forth between being together with Clary and then just being friends, and Izzy had been going steady with Simon for what felt like forever. Though his parents divorced, his mom never remarried, and Max was barely even out of high school yet. That, and the fact he hadn’t even dated anyone from his knowledge.

Ultimately, it had been over a decade since he’s been in this scenario, dressed to the nines in a standard black suit. Unlike the other groomsmen, however, Alec wears a golden suit jacket with faint chevron across it. Both him and Maia, Izzy’s maid of honor, wear gold. Something about standing out, he thinks he heard Izzy say.

But it’s not the dressing up nor the atmosphere of the wedding that bothers him.

It’s all the _damn couples._

Alec tries to convince himself that he shouldn’t be thinking this way. So he’s a single guy at a wedding, who hasn’t been one at some point? But it isn’t the thought of being tragically single that gets to him.

It’s the fact that this was _almost_ his reality.

As he watches Izzy and Simon share their first dance, that familiar sinking feeling floods his bones again. All he can imagine is how he almost had this, that he almost had a chance to dance with someone like that, to whisper sweet nothings and _I love you’_ s and promises of the future under the low lighting of the room. He watches as Simon dips his sister gently before pressing a soft, sullen kiss to her lips.

His stomach churns uncomfortably.

He almost had this.

He almost had this with him.

_With Magnus._

Alec snaps his attention away from the dance floor, back to the table. He’s quick to reach for his glass of champagne, downing it almost impossibly fast. His heart slams against his ribs at the thought of Magnus.

It’s been ten years, but Magnus has never left his mind. His presence has been like a ghost, so close and yet just out of reach. Though there were days where he didn’t cross Alec’s mind as often, there was never a day Alec hadn’t thought of him. He thought moving to Seattle—halfway across the damn country—would help, but it didn’t. It didn’t help Alec from thinking of Magnus every time he woke up, from imagining him snuggled against his right side. It didn’t help him from imagining his kisses, his soft touches and whispers as they made love, nor did it help him from wishing that what they had would have lasted.

Alec blinks suddenly from his thoughts, his gaze hazy. _Fuck._

He’s crying during a damn wedding.

And not for the appropriate reason either.

The clapping pushes him to wipe away the tears from his eyes against his sleeve as he turns to see Simon and Izzy walk off the dancefloor. Simon parts from her with a kiss, and soon Izzy is gliding in her beautiful lace dress over to Alec, extending her hand to him.

“C’mon, it’s your turn to dance.”

Alec nods, taking her hand and leading her out to the dancefloor. The music starts, and Alec smiles at her as she dances with him. It should have been the father-daughter dance, but ever since Robert cheated on Maryse, Izzy grew distant from him. Instead she insisted to dance with Alec.

“You’ve been crying.”

Alec clenches his jaw and he looks away from Izzy’s gaze. “I’m fine.”

“You’re lying,” Izzy states plainly, turning slowly as she applies a bit more pressure to their joined hands. Her eyes search his face, desperate for answers that he doesn’t want to let go. But despite his attempt at a stony exterior, she sees past it a moment later. “It’s about Magnus, isn’t it?”

“Izzy, this is your wedding day,” he states, trying desperately to divert the conversation. “You should be celebrating and happy, not worrying about me.” He can feel the tears threatening to spill over. “I’ll be fine, I promise.”

Surprisingly, she doesn’t press further into the subject, most likely because she knows it would only upset him further and the happy atmosphere surrounding this wedding would disappear completely. Instead they continue to dance until the song ends, and Alec steps back for a moment to allow Simon to come back to his newlywed wife. Izzy stops him though, grabbing his coat sleeve and meeting his gaze with a concerned look.

“Alec,” she starts, “this may be my wedding, but know that I will be there for you no matter what.” She frowns. “So please don’t suffer alone.”

Alec feels so raw and vulnerable under her gaze, like she can see every part of him that he’s desperate to cover. It’s like she can see all the sadness and guilt and pity and despair that swims through his body, and he doesn’t like that at all.

Nevertheless, he nods, promising her some empty promise that he’ll come to her if it ever gets bad. But the thing is, it’s already bad. Just being here is a constant reminder of the things he couldn’t have with Magnus, and the memories that haunt him even though ten damn years have passed since their last night together.

He shuffles off the dance floor, body on autopilot as he sinks back towards the back of the room and towards the open bar. The atmosphere is suddenly all too suffocating. He can’t breathe without being reminded in some way, shape, or form of Magnus and his laughter and his smile and his moans and—

“Give me a shot of tequila,” Alec states, placing a bill on the bar. “And make it a double, please.”

He hates doing this. He’s always hated the burn of alcohol, but right now he just needs something, _anything_ to distract him from his thoughts.

As he waits for the bartender to fix his double shot, he hangs his head over the bar, hand grasping desperately at the strands of his hair.

_He can’t do this right now._

_He can’t—_

There’s faint giggle of laughter that reaches his ears, somehow reaching over the bumbling crowd and the sound of dance music blasting from the speakers. He stills, listening for it to see if it was just his imagination.

A moment later, that same sound of laughter catches his ears.

Alec’s blood runs cold.

He knows that laughter, that familiar rumble of laughter that ascends to a slight giggle.

He turns, not sure if his mind is playing tricks on him or not.

_It can’t be._

His eyes focus on the source of the laughter, and sure enough, his eyes confirm that he is indeed here. Across from the bar stands the very man from his past.

Almost as soon as Alec catches sight of him, his laughter ceases. He turns, pulled by whatever invisible force is at work.

The world stills, his breath caught in his throat.

Amber eyes meet hazel.

_Magnus._

 

Magnus isn’t sure if he’s dreaming. Up until now, he’s been relatively certain. But now? Now Magnus is questioning whether this is real or not.

Alec looks absolutely striking before him, and Magnus is blown away with how much Alec has changed over the years. He’s taller, for starters, towering a few inches higher than he had all those years ago. His hair has been trimmed, no longer messy and unkempt. There are still a few long strands of fringe that brush slightly against his forehead, contrasting beautifully against his fair complexion. He’s surprised to see Alec with a fair amount of stubble splayed across his jaw and mouth. It…

It looks _good._

He swallows thickly, blinking a few times to see if the Alec in front of him is truly something of his dreams or not.

Alec seems to be in the same position, completely awe-stricken by how impossibly beautiful Magnus is. He still has the stylish flair that he had before, with a daring cobalt-blue blazer with a dark, black button up dress shirt. The cuff links to his blazer and his rings are all gold, a contrast to the usual silver chains he remembers Magnus wearing. His eyes are lined with a dark kohl, making his warm, brown-amber eyes stand out against the low colorful lights. His hair is probably the most different from what Alec remembers, as it’s spiked up from front to back.

Somehow, even Magnus can make a mohawk look glamorous.

Alec blinks, expecting to see Magnus suddenly vanish. But he doesn’t. No, he just stares back at Alec with the same surprised expression across his face. There’s a sudden pull, a sudden ache in his heart that has him desperate to reach out and touch Magnus, to feel him underneath his fingertips to ensure that he’s not dreaming.

He wants to touch Magnus so badly, but at the same time, he feels as though he can’t.

It’s been _ten years_ and who knows what Magnus has been up to. He may have done so much in the time they hadn’t spoken. He must have seen so many places, colors and sounds, people—

Alec’s world stops.

_People._

_Magnus might have met someone._

His eyes fall down to Magnus’ hands, which are still covered with rings, but no wedding ring rests on his finger. Alec feels a sigh a relief settling in his lungs as his gaze trails upwards, up the waist of his coat, up the broad expanse of his chest to—

His breath stops again.

Gleaming silently under the light, Magnus wears one single necklace, a golden chain with a golden, plain band around it.

Alec’s sigh of relief never makes it out of his lungs. The air suddenly turns thick, and the world closes in on him. He feels like he’s suffocating.

It’s a _wedding ring_ , for Christ sakes, and Magnus is wearing it.

He can’t bear to look at Magnus a second more, turning back to down his shot of tequila before he tries to disappear into the crowd.

He doesn’t get very far, as something grabs the backside of his coat.

“Alexander,” Magnus’ cool voice cuts through the music. “Alexander, is that you?”

Alec can feel his heart shatter at the way Magnus says his full name, at the way it drips off his tongue so endearingly. There’s that familiar vulnerability to his voice, as if he’s terrified that he’s grabbed the wrong person.

He tries to steel himself, tries to put on a mask so that Magnus won’t see how broken up Alec actually is over all of this. He takes a deep, nervous breath and closes his eyes.

He turns.

After ten years, after years of no communication, not as much as a subtle glance in either direction, they suddenly find themselves closer than ever.

Magnus is close enough to where Alec can catch the faint smell of sandalwood against his nostrils. It fills him with a haunting sense of nostalgia, of memories of the past that he has clung to for so long. They take a moment to look at each other up close, taking in every detail that was different from the last time they had seen each other.

Magnus’ eyes are wide when Alec turns fully, and he can hear his breath faintly hitch as their eyes meet.

There’s no sound between them, no call of each other’s name. Alec wants so desperately to reach out, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to overstep his bounds.

“M-Magnus,” he stutters slightly. Magnus’ name is familiar yet all too foreign on his tongue. “I didn’t know you were coming.”

Magnus gives a saddened look to Alec, and he isn’t quite sure why. “I met Simon a couple years ago through work,” he starts carefully. “And we’ve grown to be close friends, so Simon asked if I would come.”

Alec nods, taking everything in. He can’t breathe anymore, all the oxygen in his lungs has vanished instantly. He’s so disoriented, so overwhelmed because of all of the memories, all of the regret and pain mixed with the yearning and aching to reach out and just touch Magnus because Magnus is _here_ and—

“Magnus!” Izzy speaks up, breaking Alec’s train of thought. Magnus tears his eyes away from Alec to gaze at Izzy, and it gives Alec the opportunity to step back for a moment. Izzy’s smile is bright as she comes to hug him. “I’m glad you could come.”

He smiles back at her warmly. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world, Isabelle. Thank you for inviting me.” He glances down at her dress. “And you have lovely taste, my dear.”

Izzy laughs. “What can I say? I’m a fountain of wisdom.” They share another laugh, and Alec finds himself pulled back to Magnus. The laughter is just _so bright_ and happy and he hasn’t heard it himself in ages. He can remember Magnus’ laughter as Alec tickled him in bed, and when he laughed and the dumb jokes he always made. The memories make his hazel eyes stormy, and before he can look away, Izzy catches his gaze.

She looks somewhat sorrowful, perhaps as an apology for not telling him they invited Magnus. Alec just shakes his head to say that it isn’t her fault. But before he can pull away from them, Maia pops up next to him.

“Alec!” She greets, patting his shoulder. “You aren’t going to leave without dancing with me, are you?”

Alec stills, looking to her and then Izzy. “I uh…right,” he starts eloquently. The previous song soon fades, and another slow, sparkly tune replaces it. Maia holds out her hand encouragingly, and Alec takes it, but not before he gives one last glance to Magnus.

He leads Maia out onto the dancefloor, dancing with some of the other couples. He happens to see Izzy take Magnus out to the floor, dancing on the other side of the room. The delicate piano starts, and on the stage, Simon starts to sing.

 

_You’re in my arms_

_And all the world is calm_

 

As Simon’s delicate tone fills the room, Alec and Maia start to waltz with the couples around them. Alec floats along with it, leading, but his mind is elsewhere, filled with a longing dread. Maia immediately notices.

“He’s surprised to see you too,” she says softly. Alec blinks in surprise, looking down at her.

“Why?” He asks, twirling Maia before continuing their waltz. “I’m the brother of the bride.”

“True,” she turns. “But with so many people at a wedding, the odds of you two bumping into each other weren’t likely.”

_A life goes by._

_Romantic dreams must die._

 

“And yet, you did,” she adds. “A rather interesting twist of fate, wouldn’t you say?”

“ _Maia_ ,” Alec shakes his head in a disapproving tone. “Stop. It’s been ten years.”

She quirks a curious brow as they turn again. “And yet you two look at each other as if you never parted.”

“Maia, please,” he pleads. “Can we not talk about this?”

Maia rolls her eyes disapprovingly. “ _Fine._ But I guarantee that there will be a moment at this wedding where you two will be face to face again.” Her glare softens, and she gives an encouraging smile. “When that moment happens, don’t push him away. Now,” she steps back, “Spin me again.”

Alec huffs as he does what he’s told, spinning her out, letting her hand go before taking it back and—

And Maia has suddenly vanished.

Instead, the faint scent of sandalwood replaces it.

And with that, comes Magnus.

Magnus presses forward, riding on the momentum of his previous turn. He laughs, a bright smile crossing his face as he turns toward Alec. However, he stops just before he can run into Alec’s chest. His breath hitches, eyes trained on Alec’s chest before they carefully trail up past the collar, past his jawline until they lock eyes. His eyes are filled with a silent wonder, a gentle plea that only urges Alec’s need to hold him.

 

_So close, was waiting,_

_Waiting here with you._

_And now, forever, I know_

They stand together, motionless as the other couples turn around them. There’s an obvious, thick tension between them, both wanting to move, but neither brave enough to. Alec contemplates running, to not having to face this problem that haunts him so. But before he can take a step back, Maia’s words from moments ago ring in his head.

_Don’t push him away._

Alec’s eyes focus back on Magnus, and instead of taking a step away, he steps forward. The smell of sandalwood is stronger now, and he can practically count the eyelashes on Magnus’ face. He can’t help but drop his gaze to Magnus’ lips for a brief moment, tongue darting out to moisten his own lips that have suddenly gone dry.

“W-Would you mind if I cut in?” Alec stutters, heart slamming against his chest in nervousness.

Magnus’ eyes widen in surprise, but the surprise is soon replaced with a soft smile, before Magnus whispers a small “ _Please_ ,” so small that Alec almost misses it. Their eyes meet again, and there’s so much raw, honest emotion behind Magnus’ amber eyes it leaves Alec breathless for the millionth time that night.

“I would love to dance with you, Alexander.”

As Magnus says those words, Alec feels his heart suddenly stutter. He feels lighter than he did moments ago, the weight lifting from his shoulders.

_Magnus wants to dance with him._

He takes a deep breath as he raises his hand from where they’ve been previously stationed at his side. He reaches up slowly, his hands gently brushing against the back of Magnus’ hand. The touch is featherlight, ghosting against his skin as Alec’s fingers find the palm of Magnus’ hands. As they reach their destination, Magnus’ finger gently close around his hand, latching them together in what is the most intimate touch Alec has felt in ages.

 

_All that I wanted_

_To hold you so close_

 

As Magnus’ hand wraps around his, Alec is convinced that he must be dreaming.  His gaze rises from their joined hands and back to Magnus. He’s sure that he must look completely foolish in front of Magnus, completely wide-eyed and breathless. But Magnus doesn’t laugh. Instead, his other hand rises to rest on Alec’s right shoulder, his fingers pressing against him gently.

In that moment, they’re both transfixed, unable to look away from each other. Suddenly the years apart, the agony of losing each disappears, and Alec can feel every memory of his love for the man before him flowing through his bones. As the delicate music makes its way into its first grand crescendo, Alec places his hand on Magnus’ waist and presses himself closer, leading as he and Magnus waltz gently around the dancefloor.

 

_So close to reaching,_

_Our famous happy end,_

_Almost believing this one’s not pretend_

 

With every step and brush of their hands, Alec feels all the more intoxicated by Magnus’ presence. The disdain and dread he once felt has vanished, replaced with some muted form of affection that he can’t quite place.

Alec steps back slightly, just enough to cue Magnus to turn. He does so accordingly, and the minute he presses back in, they’re closer together, sharing breaths and synchronizing movements as if they had never been apart. Magnus’ eyes never leave Alec’s, and he doesn’t mind at all.

Alec spins Magnus once more, and this time, Magnus presses against him. The grip on his shoulder is a bit stronger, and that sandalwood cologne floods his airways. They turn, waltzing around the floor a bit more, and it isn’t long before the chorus reaches another crescendo. However, this time, Alec doesn’t spin him. No, he’s too encompassed by Magnus’ piercing gaze, the way the lights dance across his face as they turn and—

And Alec nearly misses the moment when Magnus’ lips start to move. Curiously, he leans closer to hear what Magnus has to say. He’s surprised to hear Magnus whispering along with the words.

 

_And now your beside me_

_And look how far we’ve come_

_So far, we are,_

_So close_

 

With each word, he draws closer, his breath ghosting across Alec’s jaw. He leans in, nose gently brushing against his cheek, and in an instant, his lips are close to Alec’s ear, whispering the words Simon sings to Alec as they dance.

It’s far too soon when the music fades, making them part far too quickly. As Magnus draws back, hands slipping from Alec’s.

The warmth is suddenly gone, ripped away as Magnus draws back. Panic courses through Alec’s bones as Magnus steps away.

_He can’t lose him._

_Not now._

Alec reaches out, his body moving without thought as his hands catch his arm.

“Don’t,” Alec whispers desperately, a wave of agony washing over him again. “ _Please don’t go._ ”

Magnus stills, eyes wandering across Alec’s face, as if searching for some hidden answer. There’s a trace of sadness in his eyes that Alec quite can’t place. But before he can say anything more, Magnus nods, pressing forward once again. His eyes drop to Alec’s collar, fingers coming up to fix his lapels. Each touch of Magnus’ is featherlight, careful and calculated, but electrifying all the same. It sends sparks through Alec’s body and makes him only wanting more.

“ _I will stay,_ ” he whispers back. As soon as he whispers the word, he bites his lip, vulnerable amber eyes glancing up at Alec again. “ _But perhaps we could step away for a while_?”

Alec doesn’t miss the careful tone he holds in his voice. He nods slowly, reaching back out to brush his fingers against Magnus’ once more.

“ _I’d love that._ ”

 

The outside of the vineyard is gorgeous at night.

Alec almost finds it a shame no one is out here to enjoy it. But at the same time, as he strolls around the gardens with Magnus, he is grateful that they are the only two who stepped away from the party.

It’s quiet at first, as they walk down the cobblestone walkways. Ten years of feelings and memories and regrets hold the both of them back, and neither are sure where to begin. Eventually however, Alec breaks, unable to stand the silence between them. He asks Magnus what he’s been up to, how Catarina is, and how is job is faring. Magnus smiles at the questions, answering each with gentle affection.

Magnus asks his own questions of what Alec has been up to, and he tells Magnus about moving to Seattle for a change of pace, and how he spends his days wasting away with his labor-intensive job. He’s pretty sure he remembers Magnus making some joke about how he can’t blame him, giving a not-so-subtle glance to his toned arms that he decided to show off when he took off his jacket before coming outside.

For a moment, it feels like there was no space, no excruciatingly painful gap of time and memories between them. It’s just Alec and Magnus, just as they were before.

As they wander to the center of the gardens, they are greeted by a large fountain, lit up for the night. The moon briefly parts from the clouds above, casting a gentle glow against the both of them. It’s magical, enchanting, dare he say romantic.

Magnus treads closer to the fountain wordlessly, and bends down slightly to trace his fingertips against the water.

“I’ll admit,” Magnus starts, breaking the silence, “I almost didn’t come tonight.”

Alec stiffens at that, gulping in nervousness. “Then…why did you?”

Magnus doesn’t immediately answer, nor does he turn back towards Alec. He straightens up, his eyes locked on the lights reflecting on the water. “Because I felt…” He takes a breath. “I felt that if I didn’t, I’d come to regret it for the rest of my life.”

He turns then, eyes meeting Alec’s. He steps forward.

“Seeing you here…I knew I made the right choice.”

Alec doesn’t move any closer, his brain trying to piece together the things that Magnus says. As he thinks, his eyes fall to Magnus’ chest,

Right on that golden ring.

His lungs lose their ability to function as reality comes tumbling down on him. Despite the dance, the talking, the laughing and feeling like everything was back to what it was before, the presence of that ring sends him crashing back down. He rips his gaze away from the ring, shaking his head.

“Are you sure about that?” Alec says back brokenly. He takes in a breath, but it shudders. His vision hazes slightly.

_No._

_Not here._

_He can’t cry here in front of Magnus._

_Not—_

Magnus’ fingers wrap around his, jolting him from his stupor. Magnus is so close to him, with gentle touches and worried glances that make Alec’s heart break even more. “ _Alexander,_ ” Magnus calls out, his hands brushing against Alec’s cheeks. “Please, please don’t do that. _Don’t push me away._ ”

Alec shakes his head. “ _Magnus, I can’t. We can’t. You’re—”_ he gestures down at Magnus’ necklace. “You’re married.”

He barely registers how broken and breathless it sounds. His breath shudders violently, and the tears he’s tried keeping away fall from his eyes. His eyes squeeze shut, unable to look at Magnus as the pain rips through his chest.

Magnus’ eyes widen at Alec’s statement, those amber eyes falling down to his chest where the golden ring lies. “This?” He asks quietly, looking back up at Alec. “Alexander, this is—” He cuts himself off his hands reaching up to cup Alec’s face. He wipes at Alec’s tears gently. “ _Alexander, please, look at me._ ”

His words are desperate and riddled with sadness. It takes so much strength for Alec to open his eyes to glance back at Magnus. He’s surprised to see the sorrow across his face.

“ _This isn’t a wedding ring,”_ Magnus confesses, “I never married.” He stops momentarily for the words to sink in before continuing. “This ring…I bought this ring years ago. After that morning, that painful, excruciating morning I left, Catarina gave me some advice.” He swallows thickly, his voice wavering as he tries to convey all the emotions he’s kept locked away for so long. “I bought this not long after that day as a reminder.” He looks up to Alec once more. “It’s my reminder, Alexander. It’s my reminder to listen to that little voice in my head that just keeps saying ‘the next time your paths cross, the next time he’s standing in front of you, don’t let him walk out the door again. Whatever you do, don’t ever let him go’.”

Alec continues to sniffle and cry as Magnus speaks. As he explains, his words turn gentle, caressing Alec and lifting him from his despair. When Magnus finishes, Alec’s eyes flutter back open, and Magnus stares back at him with so much unspoken affection that it makes his toes curl.

“Tell me I made the right choice, Alexander,” Magnus pleads. “Please tell me that this wasn’t a mistake, that you—”

He cuts himself off again, and Alec’s heart stops.

Magnus glances down at his lips before meeting his gaze yet again. “ _That you want this just as much as I do_.”

All the tension that Alec felt throughout the night, all the back-and-forth motions between his joy and his despair lift all at once. _Magnus wants him back. He wants this just as much as Alec does._

Alec lifts his hands up to his face so that they press against Magnus’. He looks deeply into Magnus’ eyes. Confidence swells in his chest as he manages a clumsy smile amidst the tears.

“ _I want nothing more than to be with you again, Magnus_ ,” he confesses.

It’s then that Magnus’ nervous gaze disappears, replaced with a beaming, bright smile. His hands pull Alec closer so that their forehead touch. “ _I never stopped loving you.”_

_“Neither did I._ ”

Their confessions hang in the air between them, hearts on display for the both of them to see. Alec can feel the puffs of Magnus’ breath against his lips, sending shivers down his spine in the best way. His nose brushes against Magnus, eyes fluttering closed. He can hear Magnus sigh in contentment as his fingers ghost down from his tear-stained cheeks, hooking around the back of his neck and brushing against the coarse, dark hairs of his nape.

When Magnus’ top lip brushes against his, Alec’s heart stops.

_“Please,_ ” Magnus pleads in a hushed whisper, “ _Kiss me, Alexander._ ”

His pleas are heard, and a second later, Alec presses his lips oh-so-softly to Magnus’. It’s chaste, careful and vulnerable, only a featherlight touch. And yet it’s magical, and something Alec has missed for years.

Alec is stirred from his thoughts as Magnus moves his lips, pressing forward just a bit more, daring to cross the line they’ve both been hovering over. He languidly glides his lips against Alec’s, smooth and soft while tasting of the sangria Izzy offered at the party. Magnus pulls Alec forward, closer and closer so hardly any distance separates them. The tension in the air sparks, passions igniting and coursing through his veins like fire. Magnus is here, so close, and Alec never wants to let him go again.

As they kiss, the clouds over them relieve their tensions. One patter of rain turns into multiple, as it crescendos into a downpour.

But the rain does nothing to douse their ignited fire. They continue to kiss, despite getting completely soaked from the rain. Magnus’ mohawk disappears, and strands fall into his face.

Magnus pulls away briefly to gather his breath, and Alec takes a moment to brush the fallen strands of hair from Magnus’ forehead. Their absolutely soaked to the bone now, and Magnus’ makeup has probably started to run, but neither of them care. Alec’s bright smile widens across his face as he laughs. Magnus’ laughter follows, and soon they’re both reduced to giggling messes under the downpour of rain.

Magnus nearly yelps in surprise as Alec sweeps him off his feet. He twirls him around in the rain a few times before bringing him in for another enveloping kiss.

Unlike the other kisses, there’s more heat to it, so much that Magnus can feel it building in his gut. It makes his toes curl and his mind go blank in the best way.

He missed this.

He missed Alec _so much._

Soon their kisses slow, but the rain does not. Magnus drags them to gazebo nearby, and chuckles at their soaked appearances.

“Izzy will be so pissed,” Alec says, picking at his dress shirt that sticks to his skin. Both the shirt and his undershirt have been soaked through, and the faint details of his chest are just noticeable enough for Magnus to see. When Alec catches him looking, Magnus diverts his blushing gaze away for a moment.

As the rain continues, the silence falls back between them, the high of their moment fizzling out. They’re still so close together, and Magnus looks down at their feet.

“Alexander,” Magnus begins carefully, “Do you remember the last night we spent together, all those years ago?” He takes a deep breath. “I told you that one day…one day the world might be ready for us.”

Alec says nothing, breath caught in his throat as he speaks. Magnus’ amber eyes trail up from their feet until he meets Alec’s gaze.

“ _I think…I think today is that day_ ,” he confesses, stepping closer and brushing his fingers against Alec’s once more. “ _I want to be with you, Alexander, more than anything._ ”

Reassurance floods Alec’s veins as he smiles down at Magnus. “ _I think you’re right,_ ” he agrees. “It should have been impossible for us to meet like this…with so many people here, and yet we still did,” he says, fingers intertwining with Magnus’. “You and me… _we always seem to find our way back to each other._ ”

Magnus chuckles at that, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips once more. “ _We do,_ ” he agrees. “ _And this time, I’m never going to let you go._ ”

His words are full of hope and joy, and it hits Alec like the rays of the morning sun. It’s warm and familiar, coursing through his bones that have been cold for far too long. They stay there, nestled under the gazebo completely soaked but completely happy. As Magnus pulls him into another kiss, he can’t help but thank Izzy for inviting Magnus, for the world allowing them to meet again.

He wraps his arms around Magnus’ waist.

And for once in his life, everything feels right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, this series is done! Hope you enjoyed! I'll be back to writing the next chapter of Take the Stand in the meantime. 
> 
> Check out [ Take the Stand ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784074/chapters/29171202)
> 
> Come yell and cry with me over on my [ tumblr! ](https://biconicmagnusbane.tumblr.com/)


End file.
